No quieras ser mas alto
by Kenat-san
Summary: Ithoshiki Nozumo esta preparado para morir, alli de nuevo en ese parque, - !no sensei!- no quiero que te hagas mas alto, dijo kafuka deteniendolo...


¡Hey! Hola... he aquí yo con una historia de szs *-* ya tenia tiempo que vi este hilarante anime y ya tiene tiempo desde que lo adoro (?)

Pero ayer y hoy volví a ver la primera temporada y es por eso que nació esto, es mi primera historia de ellos así que entiendan XD

(Solo he escrito unos de Maria holic (: pero prometo escribir más de otras series)

¿Que me gusta de este anime? TODO, me encanta la desesperación de Nozumo y su forma trágica de ver todo,

Nozomu x Kafuka.. ¡Me parecen una pareja encantadora! Los dos juntos seria genial... recuerden; los opuestos se atraen; D

hahah si así pienso yo XD

Oh si para que no se confundan las oraciones que comienzan con " (comillas) son las acciones y como lo relata Nozumo, hay uno que otro de sus pensamientos.

Los que no, pues son diálogos.

Bueno sin mas que decirles espero lo disfruten (:

Sayonara zetsubou sensei no me pertenece (por desgracia TwT)

* * *

><p>"Y aquí nos hallamos de nuevo, permítame presentarme soy Nozumo Ithosiki, un nombre cuya vida no tiene sentido ni valor, mi existencia en este mundo<p>

Simplemente estorba, es por lo cual estoy aquí; en este parque, con la cuerda sobre mi cuello esperando a morir..."

-Adiós mundo cruel, ya no te estorbare mas...

-Espera no lo hagas! - "grito una chica jalándome hacia abajo"

-Aaa !No de nuevo!- "me queje y caí... quedándome encima de ella… en una posición muy comprometedora..."

-Auu, duele..- "se quejo ella"

-Oh...lo siento Fura-san -"me disculpe"

-Hm no importa -"negó con la cabeza"- ¿Pero podría levantarse sensei? creo que su pierna esta en un lugar que no debe...

-¿Eh? ¡aaaaaaaaaaay! -"me levante de prisa y voltee hacia otros lados viendo como las demás personas nos observaban y murmuraban..."-

"Seguro juzgando sin saber lo que había pasado" -Aaah ¡Estoy desesperado! este mundo lleno de gente que juzga me ha dejado en la desesperación!

Mejor me matare.-" y saque la cuerda que tenia preparada"

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Porque quieres ser mas alto supervisor rosado? -"pregunto con curiosidad"

"No seas tan ingenua por favor"- Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser mas alto... ¡Lo que quiero es morir!

-¿Como va a existir alguien que quiera morir tan cerca de mi? Eso solo se ve en la televisión y los periódicos- "menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro"

-¡Pues aquí tienes a esa persona! ¡Además si aparece en la tv y el periódico es por que si existen!- "le grite exasperado pero ella simplemente me ignoro".

-Haahahahah que gracioso eres, pero por favor supervisor rosado, no te hagas mas alto, yo no quiero eso... .-"susurro y su sonrisa alegre desapareció volviéndose en una melancólica"

-Umm, pero Fura-san yo quiero mori.. umm digo quiero hacerme mas alto.. -" Me rindo no entenderá lo de mi muerte por mas de que se lo diga"

-¡Noooo! -"grito con fuerza"- no quiero que te hagas mas alto, mi padre y mi madre querían eso - "empezó a llorar"- y por eso se hicieron tan altos que llegaron al lugar mas alto que pueda existir: el cielo...

-Fura-san... -"susurre y vi como aquella chica tan positiva, la cual parecía que nada la dañaría; se desmoronaba entre lagrimas"-

-Padre y madre nunca volverán, nunca los podre ver de nuevo, ya que son tan altos que no los puedo alcanzar...

-"La abrace"- Lo lamento, yo no sabia eso, pero piensa que aunque no los veas ellos son tan altos que están viéndote desde allá arriba, cuidándote...-

-Tiene razón, gracias sensei- "y me correspondió el abrazo"- pero por favor prométame que no tratara de hacerse mas alto...

-¿Eh? pero yo...- "y me puso sus dedos en mi boca, en señal de que me callara"-

-Nada de peros, quiero que sensei se quede así, si te haces mas alto no te podre alcanzar; y no podre hacer cosas como esta...- "se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies hasta llegar a mi altura y me dio un beso en la boca..."

-Q..q.. -"me quede estupefacto y solo podía tartamudear, seguro que mi cara esta mas roja que el tomate"- ¿que fue eso?-

-"La chica sonrió"- Umm la razón por la cual quiero que no crezcas tanto, supongo..

-¿E-eh?- "luego se acerco a mi, deposito en mis manos 150 yenes y un pequeño papel y me dio en la mejilla otro beso tierno"-

-Esto es...

-Tu paga de hoy por haberte dicho supervisor rosado…-"sonrió"- y el p-papel es un v-vale a cambio de o-otro beso... - "se volteo avergonzada..."- hasta luego amor.

-¿Amor?-

-D-digo s-sensei! -" y se fue corriendo tarareando una canción"

-Mmmmm ¿En que pensara esta chica?-

"Luego mire detenidamente lo que tenia en mi mano" -¿un vale eh? creo que debería usarlo pronto- "y me sonroje de tan solo pensarlo.. "-"¿pero que rayos dices Nozumo? -me cuestione a mi mismo. "

-Un beso...mmm- "e inconscientemente me toque los labios... que sensación tan agradable, hace mucho que no me sentía así.". -B- bueno supongo que debería usarlo, si se caduca seria una gran perdida, además podría aprovechar para ir a reclamarle un aumento.. 150 yenes es tan poco..- "dije convenciéndome a mi mismo."

"Luego mire la soga amarrada a un árbol." -Creo que no voy a hacerme alto en un buen tiempo...

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? bueno espero que si (:<p>

reviews por favor (: acepto comentarios, criticas constructivas y uno que otro tomatazo(?) ( Solo no muy duro XD)


End file.
